


Four times Kirk tried to get a kiss from his commander and one time he succeeded

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: An awkward try seven years ago before I read much K/S. Any similarity is purely coincidental.





	Four times Kirk tried to get a kiss from his commander and one time he succeeded

I

“Bones, do you think our Spock will kiss another one voluntarily?”  
“Jim, are you in fever?”  
“No, I just said whether there is such possibility.”  
McCoy thought for a while.  
“I would rather die than picture it.”  
“Well, I will have a try and you will help me.”

Later at night, James Kirk intentionally led the First Officer to the port window, while staring outside into the deepest starry night, Kirk sneakily put his arm around the slender waist.  
“Stars, always beautiful, aren’t they?”  
“Yes, they are fascinating.”  
“Romantic, also. Doesn’t it remind you someone intimate in your life, Mr. Spock? For example, have you ever kissed a girl before? You know, the human kiss, mouth to mouth.”  
Spock hesitated. “Why do you ask so, Captain?”  
“Nothing, just curiosity.”  
Spock remembered Leila Kalomi, though he was not caught by Kirk at that time, it was just too shameful to speak out.  
“It’s not necessary information for you, Captain.”  
“Ah, so, there is someone, right?” A weird feeling rose in Kirk's heart, bitter and hopeful at the same time. “However I do not believe it. I don’t believe you know how to do it, unless you prove it.”  
“Are you provoking me Captain? You should know it will never work to a Vulcan.”  
“No, ” Kirk flushed suddenly. “I said, just curiosity, simple, pure curiosity.”

 

II

“Bones, I think you should prepare some drugs for me.”  
“Drugs? What for?”  
“Remember Spock’s kiss I mentioned the other day?”  
“My goodness! You are still on it?”  
“Well, I think it might be difficult to work when the guy is full-minded. Do you have something that would harmlessly confuse him?”  
“Well, according to my knowledge I really don’t know what kind of drug will make one to kiss another…However, personally I’d like to see something embarrassing happened to this pointed-eared bastard. I will try my best. ”  
“I count on you, pal!”

Later after dinner, Spock suddenly stumbled while walking with Kirk in the corridor. Kirk caught him at once.  
“What’s wrong Mr. Spock?”  
“I don’t know Captain. I think I am dizzy now and I cannot see well.”  
“Let’s go to your quarter.”  
“Captain, shouldn’t we head to the sick bay and find Dr. McCoy?”  
“Well…I believe you’re just too tired and a nap will do.”  
As soon as Spock reached his quarter, he just pushed Kirk away and rushed to the bathroom and threw up all the food he had just consumed.  
“I wish … it is not the problem of our replicator…”  
“No, Spock…Um, I mean, I will check the others.”  
And the Science Officer spent the whole night in the sick bay that day.

“Bones, I believe I said ‘harmless’ and ‘to the mind’!”  
“Damn Vulcan! How could I know the mixture of ganja and a little aphrodisiac will work in his stomach!”

 

III

But Kirk never gave up, and the idea of stealing a kiss from his first officer haunted him so much that sometimes he even dared to play some trick.  
“Spock! OH MY GOD! Spock! I am suffocating!”  
Kirk twitched on the land.  
“Captain!” Spock and the whole landing group came up immediately.  
“I don’t know…how it happened…maybe I am allergic to some unknown pollen on this planet…I cannot breathe Spock…”  
“He needs first aid!” Scotty urged.  
Spock swiftly took out a mini pulmotor, thrust into Kirk’s mouth and pushed the fresh air into his lungs.  
“That’s why it’s logical to bring a pulmotor while landing on a strange planet.”

 

IV

“Miss Chapel, could you pass me a replicator disk for a chocolate bar?”  
“But Captain, Dr. McCoy will say…”  
“It’s not for me, actually…It’s for…Mr. Spock.”  
“Are you Kidding Captain? Don’t you know chocolate will make vulcans drunk?”  
“You know that too? I mean…Yeah, you got me…I want it myself. Please, don’t tell McCoy about it.”

“Spock, come and taste this.”  
“That’s coffee, sir. Your favorite, but not appealing to me.”  
“Yes, coffee. Not from the replicator but out of the best coffee beans I collected and I made it myself. Try it, I wish to share with you something I fancy.”  
Spock sipped from the cup several times.  
“It tastes different…”  
“Of course, because that’s the best.”  
Suddenly a greenish fever flushed into Spock’s face. The Commander stood up and seemed astonished.  
“Captain, please excuse me. I apologize for leaving but…I really need to be back my quarter… ”  
Before he tottered out of Kirk’s room, he turned back.  
“And, I think I will miss the chess I promised tonight, too.”

 

V

“Spock, go by yourself, I cannot…hold…any more.”  
“No, Captain, you know that’s impossible.”  
“You see, you can survive longer than me in the desert…I could only be your burden. Leave me.”  
“Hold on, Jim. When the magnetic storm is over, the Enterprise will find us and beam us up.”  
“You…never know when it could stop. It will take ten days out of here…You have better chance to survive without me…”  
Kirk had no strength to let out other words and his mind had been blurred.  
“Water…”  
They had run out of water for three days. Spock looked at the parched lips of his captain. The blood had coagulated on the scars and his face was so pale. Spock bent over and put his tongue between his captain’s mouth and licked his lips, trying to wet them. “It’s illogical.” He said to himself. This would never help. But the moment his lips touched Kirk’s, a strange feeling caught him. Fear, it might be called. “I cannot stand losing him, never. So hold on, Jim. you must!”

“I don’t know how you managed it Jim, but you survived almost five days without water. That’s a miracle!”  
“Well, I am not so sure, but I think Mr. Spock kissed me just before I passed out.”  
“What? That must be you hallucination!”  
“A standard French kiss, even, and at that moment, I suddenly got all the strength and will to live, because there is something in the world I crave so much, that I could not afford to die.”


End file.
